Lady in Red
by WesternHeart
Summary: A short song fic...GrissomSara...CSI christmas party


**Lady in Red – Where it all began…**

**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright**

Grissom stood by a fake ficus tree lit with mini-Christmas lights. He wasn't sure how she had done it but between work and Lindsey, Catherine had also managed to pull together a wonderful office Christmas party.

The hall was beautiful, the music fantastic and the food to die for.

His eyes scanned the crowd again. Catherine was talking with Brass and Nick. Warrick was dancing with his wife and Greg was involved in what looked like deep conversation with Sophia.

Grissom's heart sank as he realized Sara still wasn't there. He started to head towards the bar for a glass of wine when he saw a figure fill the doorway. Her arms were laden with brightly wrapped gifts. Grissom laughed as he crossed the floor to help.

"Sara" he laughed "We were supposed to get ONE gift for the angel tree."

"Oh I know" she said "But I got to the toy store and I got thinking about the Christmas' I had in foster care, and how I didn't have much, and well," her head nodded back at the wagon she was pulling. It was filled and almost overflowing with gifts as well as having a bright green ribbon on it "I went a little nuts."

Grissom threw his head back with laughter. He unloaded Sara's arms and led her over to the tree where they were collecting gifts for charity. It was already starting to spill over with generosity before Sara's over exuberant donation.

Sara got the last gift under the tree and stood up. Gil could finally see how beautiful she looked.

His breath caught as she straightened her red satin dress. The thin straps seemed to stay in place by magic despite threatening to fall off her shoulders at any moment.

She moved an errant strand of her curled hair out of her face. She looked down at the tree and laughed.

"Kids and animals…they always get me." She said "Now where can I find a glass of wine?"

"Oh" Grissom said, almost startled as he was caught admiring Sara. "Follow me"

**I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
**

Just as the two were approaching the bar Nick joined them.

"Wow Sara" Nick said breathlessly "You look amazing"

"Thank you Nick, you're looking pretty dapper yourself" she said adjusting his tie slightly.

"Thanks. Hey, would you like to dance?" He asked his hands fidgeting a little. Grissom couldn't tell if he was nervous about asking Sara to dance or if this was residual from being buried alive months before.

"Oh I don't know Nick" she said motioning to Grissom at the bar

"Go ahead Sara" Grissom said nodding at the dance floor behind Nick

With that Nick placed a hand on Sara's lower back and led her to the dance floor. Sara shot back an apologetic look before taking Nick's hand as the song changed.

Grissom took both wine glasses and joined Greg & Sophia.

"Woah Grissom" Greg chuckled "One at a time man."

"It's for Sara" he said looking back up at the dance floor where Nick had Sara pulled in close as they danced.

"She looks amazing" Greg said as the song was coming to an end "Well my turn I think" he stood up and intercepted Sara on her way back to the table.

Taking her hand Greg led her back up the dance floor for a more up beat song.

Grissom sat watched as Sara danced with Greg. And Brass. And Warrick. Even Hodges.

**I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind **

Sara was starting to look a little overwhelmed with all the attention. She obviously wasn't used to being the belle of the ball. Hodges managed to surprise everyone by being quite an accomplished dancer.

He twirled Sara around effortlessly. Her satin dress flaring out at the bottom as her feet kept up with the spin. Red satin heels carrying her as though they were made of air. The back of the dress scooped down almost to her lower back making it easy for Hodges to find where to place his hand again as he pulled her back in from the spin. Still to Grissom's amazement the straps of her dress stayed where they were. It was as though the dress had been made for Sara's body exactly.

As the dance ended Hodges brought Sara in for a dip. Her hair, left down and curled, nearly touched the floor. Grissom caught flashes of red and blonde in the normally dark brown. Was that new or had he just never noticed before, he wondered. A strand fell down the middle of her now upside down face. It seemed to make her eyes sparkle more as they found Gils eyes. For a brief second it was just the two of them in the room before Hodges pulled Sara back up from the dip.

Hodges let go of Sara from the dance and kissed her hand softly. Sara gave an uncomfortable smile and looked to Grissom as though to save her from the string of men who wanted to dance.

**The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight**

Grissom got up and stepped between Archie and Sara as Archie was about to ask Sara for a dance.

"I hope you don't mind if I have this dance" Gil said to Archie.

"No of course not" Archie said lightly but his eyes showed he was a little disappointed.

Grissom started to lead Sara along the dance floor.

"You looked like you needed a little rescuing" he said in her ear.

"Thank you" she said back resting her head on his shoulder "I'm not used to all this male attention. And the compliments…you would think they were expecting me to come in my jeans."

Grissom felt the rest of the room melt away as Sara put her head down.

"You do look fantastic."

Sara laughed slightly "Thank you Gil. You do to."

The two danced closely and silently for the rest of the song. In his head Grissom could still see her standing in the doorway with the presents, her physical beauty only overshadowed by her generosity.

**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing   
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side**   
**And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away   
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight**

Gil led Sara back to the table where her wine was sitting. Before too long the table was full of people all talking, mostly to Sara.

She carried herself with the grace of Catherine who had been raised in the social life.

It seemed everybody wanted to talk to Sara and Grissom found himself feeling…jealous.

He had avoided spending time alone with Sara for so long and now all he could think about was getting her away from the crowd and having her all to himself.

Sara got up to get another glass of wine and Grissom watched her make her way through the people. Mingling and making small talk like it was second nature.

Grissom remembered the first time he saw her sitting in his lecture, bright eyed and incapable of anything but serious debate. It was polar opposites from the woman who was now laughing with Sophia over by the ficus tree he had first been standing by when she arrived tonight.

Sara looked over and flashed Gil a smile, soft and flirty. For a brief second it seemed his heart stopped. Lepidoptera swarmed through his stomach as he realized one inalienable truth…he loved Sara Sidle.

**The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight **

Sara finally made her way back to the table with two glasses of wine. She handed one to Grissom as he was standing.

"It's getting warm in here with all the bodies. Would you care to join me on the balcony?" He said motioning to the large French doors behind him.

"You read my mind" Sara replied handing him the wine.

Gill walked just ahead of Sara opening the door for her. The cool breeze hit them both and Sara took a deep breath in. She had forgotten her shall inside. She rubbed her arms as she approached the edge of the balcony.

"The view is breathtaking. Catherine outdid herself" Sara said as she scanned the view of the strip.

"The view is the best I've ever seen," Gil said looking only at Sara as he took off his tux jacket. He wrapped his jacked around Sara's bare shoulders "And it's not the strip I'm talking about."

Sara turned to him her face blushing slightly.

"Gil…"

Without a word Gil kissed Sara. Impulsive, instinctual and totally out of character, Sara was taken aback for a split second before she wrapped her arms around Grissoms neck and kissed him back with a passion pent up over more than six years.

From inside Catherine watched with a small smile on her face before turning and returning to the crowd.

**The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red (I love you.)**


End file.
